according to you
by sleepingwithalexandria
Summary: First day at a new high school, new people, new setting new start at a new life away from problems, but what about josh, Carlos, Mario, skylar, Jessie, the main person on his mind was Julia where did she go? He hasn't seen them till that day.. The day that ruined their lives Eli is now in a foster family with a strict family. He was living with the Torres family. How will he cop?


According to you

Nobody's point of view

It was so early in the morning. First day at a new high school, new people, new setting new start at a new life away from problems, but what about josh, Carlos, Mario, skylar, Jessie, the main person on his mind was Julia where did she go? He hasn't seen them till that day.. The day that ruined their lives Eli is now in a foster family with a strict family. He was living with the Torres family. How will he cop?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eli's POV

I could feel a sharp pain in my back. It wasn't too long ago since I've been to the hospital but this pain was driving me crazy I sat up looking around…silence nothing but pure silence if only it could be like this every day I stayed in bed looking at the ceiling when I hear one of the most annoyingness voice making his way downstairs..

ADAM; Eli come on! Time to wake up! Were late!

*sigh* "I'm up I'm up clam yourself" I sat up and looked at Adam who looked happy. I mean if I couldn't be happy its good someone is happy. I stood up from the bed and looked at him he walked over to his backpack I grabbed my shirt, pants, and shoes I hurried and got dressed grabbed my stuff and walked out the door with Adam of course following me as I walked and he talked I ignored well somewhat ignored I basically lost track what he was saying… I wanted to know where Julia is. On if she was safe or not I couldn't think right. God where was she but for me not paying attention I bumped into a girl knocking her to the ground with me falling on top of her. She screamed I suddenly closed my eyes while falling but when I opened my eyes I see these beautiful pierce blue eyes staring into my eyes. She smiled a bit as if she was sorry for the fall she looked at me

CLARE; "I am so sorry…I didn't watch where I was walking…"

I chuckled

"Its fine… I should've been pay attention when I'm walking…" I smiled

Clare's POV

His green eyes were amazing. Better then KCs brown eyes. Who was he? Why is he still on me...? why did I like seeing into his eyes

ELI; I'm still so sorry…

I nodded

"It's fine… I promise but like…your still on me"

I laughed a little

ELI; Oh sorry again"

I watched him get off of me and smile he looked red as if he was embarrassed for some reason I stood up because I didn't much like laying on the floor and stared at him and i saw my friend Adam come up to me and hug me

ADAM; Clare! How was your summer? I missed you I haven't seen you since the last day of school

"I've been either working at the degrassi day care or I've been at home and KCs"

He frowned a bit I guessed because me and KCs dated over the summer the wasn't so happy about KC he didn't like him that much. He was always rude to Adam and mean to Adam so it's understandable Adam hated him and because KC and his football friends got his clothes during PE and throw them in the trash somewhere no one could find they treated Adam back but I wanted to know who the guy with the green eyes was. He was so cute and seemed nice. Kind of. No I shouldn't be thinking that way… I shouldn't… I have a boyfriend KC the guy I love…

I shaked my head in wonder and turn the boy with green eyes. I looked at hi and smiled.

"Would you guys mind if I walked with you? So I'm not alone?"

ELI; no, no mind at all it would be great if you came along with us…

I smiled and so did I Adam sooned looked annoyed and just starts to walk. I and the green eyed boy started to walk and I smiled and at least bothered to ask him for his named.

"So…what's your name? I know I just met you but I'd like to know your name…"

He smiled and looked at me

ELI; my name is Eli. Elijah Goldsworthy...You?

"Clare Edwards"

ELI; nice name

"Thanks you''

We both smiled and started to walk. And just to walk it was silent all the way to school… if only we talked. Other then each others name but there is nothing we can do or I can do but to go to class and wonder what I was feeling…why I was feeling the way I only felt with KC esspally with a guy I just met just right now


End file.
